Mutual Attraction
by dees1
Summary: Four years ago, Chloe did Lois a massive favour and now it is payback time. Chloe wants Lois to ask Clark out for a date and then become the worst girlfriend in the world, hopefully pushing Clark in Chloe's direction...  Season 4
1. Chapter 1

Set in season 4 after Devoted and the famous dunk tank scene – goes a/u but may have call backs to events in season 4.

Plot: Four years ago, Chloe did Lois a massive favour and now it is payback time. Chloe wants Lois to ask Clark out for a date and then become the worst girlfriend in the world, hopefully pushing Clark in Chloe's direction. But when it comes to Clark and Lois things don't always go to plan.

Prologue

July 2001

Being a 15 year old on an army base was not exactly the height of fun, or at least Lois Lane did not think so. It had been almost a decade since her beloved mom died and her father had done his best to bring up his daughters. Most people would have recognised how difficult it was for Sam Lane to raise his daughters but not a headstrong girl in the midst of her teenage rebellion years.

There were strict rules for under 21's on the army base – no alcohol, no gambling and no smoking. Lois Lane broke the latter two on a regular basis but the booze embargo was a little harder to overcome.

Lois saw her chance that summer when her dad announced that her cousin Chloe would be coming to stay for a few weeks. She had contacted her 14 year old cousin and convinced her to sneak some vodka and whisky into the base, citing how easy it would be as she would most likely not be searched too well.

Chloe had reluctantly agreed but it had taken all Lois's powers of persuasion. It was obvious that Chloe had not inherited the same daring streak as Lois. She was convinced they had managed to pull it off until one night her dad became suspicious and announced an immediate search of Lois's belongings. It did not take long for the General to sniff out the contraband.

For some reason Chloe took the blame, saying it was all her idea and Lois had been reluctant to take part. She had been so convincing that within the hours Chloe was on her way back to Kansas and her father was well aware of the reasons why.

Lois had always felt guilty about that day and promised her cousin she would pay her back in whichever way she wanted – no questions asked. Chloe had never been able to come up with a favour until now.

It had only been a few weeks since Lois arrived in town but Chloe could not believe how she had managed to get under Clark's skin and make every nerve in his body twitch with annoyance. No one could affect Clark like Lois could. Maybe this was the answer to her prayers, but she knew it would not work. Clark would never agree to it.

But now Lois had just dunked Clark in the tank with a direct hit and Chloe had definitely noticed a moment between them, there was a connection. And what better way to use this connection than to convince her cousin to ask the gorgeous farm boy out on a date...

She knew a week dating a nightmare firecracker like Lois would send Clark in her direction, or at least she hoped it would...

Lois was on a high from dunking Clark in the tank. Chloe needed to talk to Lois as soon as possible, especially after the sight of Clark's t-shirt clinging to every rippling muscle. He was gorgeous and to make things more hopeful, her main competition was out the picture and all loved up with Jason, although this was not common knowledge.

"Lois, could you meet me at the Talon at 4pm. I need a major favour." Chloe asked as they were tidying up the field.

"Yeah of course." Lois asked, curious what Chloe was talking about.

When Lois entered the Talon just after four, she looked for Chloe and eventually found her sitting in the corner. What was with all this secrecy?

Lois sat down next to Chloe. There was a latte waiting for her.

"So Chlo. What's with all the mystery. You don't want me to rob a bank for you." She smirked.

"No nothing like that. I want to call in my favour from summer at the base."

Lois's face lit up. "Anything Chlo. I have always wanted to pay you back for that. After all you saved my ass being hauled over the coals. What is it? Just name it!"

Chloe spoke very quietly so she would not be overheard. "You know how much I am into Clark. I love him so much but he has never given me as much as a second look since he went out with Lana."

"I am puzzled, what does this have to do with?"

"I want to draw his attention to me as girlfriend material. And one way to do that would be, setting him up with the only girl who can get under his skin and fire him up."

Lois knew exactly who she was talking about. "When I said anything Chloe, I meant anything but that. Smallville does not even like me, in fact on some days he barely tolerates me and believe me the feelings are mutual. Even if I was to ask him out, he would never agree."

"I saw the way you two connected today and I think he would say yes out of curiosity." Chloe suggested.

Lois sat back and knew she had no choice. "Ok, I'll give it a shot but it won't work."

"So you have to be the worst girlfriend Clark could ever have."

Lois smiled. "I won't even have to act. I rub him up the wrong way without even trying."

She shook Chloe's hand. "I am out of your debt after this. When do you want me to ask him out?"

"How about tomorrow when he is not expecting and then he may be forced into a position where he has no choice but to say yes."

"Chloe, what if after all of this you two were not meant to be a couple?" Lois asked honestly.

"Lo, he has been so blinded by his infatuation for Lana that he has never considered anyone else. We are best friends. Isn't that how a lot of good relationships start?"

"Maybe so and I am not trying to rain on your parade but I think you need to consider the possibility that he is not attracted to you in that way. How about this guy you met a few months ago at the Daily Planet?"

"Lo, I have told you before. Jimmy was just a fling, and besides he did not seem very interested in continuing our relationship once I moved back to Smallville." Chloe sounded sad. "Jimmy is no Clark."

Chloe looked at Lois. "Will you do it?"

"Yes but I don't necessarily think it will work." She managed a smile.

Lois headed home back to the farm to think about how to tackle this. She decided to wait until the following day when she had had a chance to lie in. It was a weekend anyway so she knew Clark would be pottering around the farm doing his chores.

Her dinner was ready when she got back. There was something definitely odd happening at the table. Clark was being nice to her and kept smiling at her making her very uncomfortable.

"Enjoy your dunk today?" she smirked at him. His parents soon joined in the laughter. "Direct hit, eh...Smallville."

"It was luck. You would not hit next time." Clark gave her a smile. Of all the annoyance that Clark was to her, she had to admit he had the most amazing smile. His whole face just lit up when he moved his lips upwards. There had been a few smiles amongst the moping for Lana.

They finished their dinner and his parents said they were heading to see Ben Hubbard about some farming matters for a few hours.

After they had left. "Who is doing the washing up?" Clark asked, knowing he would end up doing it as usual.

"We could both do it." Lois looked at him.

She could tell by his look that he was weighing up that proposal with suspicion. "Ok...then." he replied.

"You wash, I'll dry. I don't want to chip my nail varnish." She smiled.

"Lois, was Chloe alright when you met her after school? She seemed preoccupied today." Clark asked with concern.

"She is fine." Lois remarked. "You care a lot about her don't you?"

"Yes I do. She means so much to me." Clark replied.

Lois saw her chance. "Why don't you two go out more? You get on so well."

"I'm scared to ask her Lois." He replied.

"Why in case she turns you down?" Lois asked, hoping she could convince to him to ask Chloe on a date and save this charade.

"No, I am worried she reads more into it than there is. She has feelings for me and as much as I have tried to think of her in that way, I can't. She will always be one of my best friends but nothing more."

Lois's world started to crumble. Should she tell Chloe what Clark had said or play out this game which would never work?

"This is about Lana, isn't it. Maybe you need to accept that Lana and you are not meant to be." Lois said.

"You could be right but getting together with Chloe is not the answer. As mom always says, love will creep up on me when I am not expecting it." He explained.

Lois had never seen Clark be so sincere and honest, in fact it was a refreshing change to be able to have a heart-to-heart without the arguing.

Lois could not stop herself. "Clark, why don't we go out sometime?"

He just looked at her, mouth wide open almost trailing on the floor. "Yeah right Lois, on a date... You don't like me! Where is the video camera?"

"I do like you, Smallville. If I didn't, I would not waste my energy bickering with you. Have you never thought about us going out?"

"Umm...so what if I have?" He replied nervously, not wanting to tell Lois he did find her extremely attractive and how much he enjoyed their bickering sessions.

Lois was not expecting that answer. "Oh...I see. So why don't we go on a date and see where it takes us."

His face lit up. "Ok then, how about tomorrow night? There is a movie on at the drive-in at Granville."

"It's a date." She replied, telling herself that the funny sensation in her stomach was gas.

The following day she was starting to wish she had not asked him out. His constant smiles were making her feel guilty.

Things just got more awkward over lunch. Martha looked at Clark and Lois. "Is there something I should know about?"

Clark looked at Lois. "Lois and I are going out tonight to the drive-in."

Martha almost choked on her sandwich. "O...k. Is this a date?"

Lois intervened. "No, just as friends." She noticed the look of disappoint sweep across Clark's face.

Clark was upset by Lois's flippancy about their night out but then realised she obviously did not want his parents to know about them dating.

"Yeah that's right." He smiled.

Martha could see the looks between them. She was shocked this had happened so soon, although she knew within a day of Lois arriving that her son would end up with her. Jonathan always told she was imagining things although he admitted that Lois and Clark would make a good pairing.

"Lois, would you mind popping into town for me?" Martha asked.

"I'll drive." Clark said enthusiastically, grabbing the keys before Lois had a chance to reply.

The guilt was growing by the second. Lois wondered whether his enthusiasm was based on his desperation to prove he was over Lana or whether there was a chance that he had real feelings for her. Whatever the reason she had to tell him the truth, she could not hurt him like this. He meant too much to her.

"Clark, do you mind if I go by myself." Lois asked nicely. "I was going to meet Chloe anyway for a girltalk."

"Ok, of course not. We will have to leave about six tonight to make sure we can a good parking spot."

Lois relaxed a little. He was obviously more concerned about watching the movie more than making out.

She drove into town and bought what Martha needed before heading to the Talon to find Chloe.

"Chloe, we need to talk. I need to get out of this." Lois was desperate.

"He accepted a date but I can't lie to him. I am going to tell him the truth."

"Lo, please do this for me. He will not mind you breaking up with him when you start acting like the woman out of Fatal Attraction."

Lois saw the desperation in Chloe's eyes and knew she had no choice. She just knew that no matter which way this charade ended, someone would end up hurt. "Ok, but just for a few days."

"Ok, so where are you going tonight?" Chloe asked.

"The drive-in at Granville."

"That should be the chance to start annoying him. It is the worst kept secret that you two cannot get on."

"I'll see what I can do."

Lois drove up and headed up to get dressed. She put on a tee and jeans as she did not want to wear anything too revealing.

She was down in the kitchen at half six. "Only half an hour late." She said proud of her achievement.

Clark laughed. "We did not need to leave until 6.30pm so I told you the wrong time deliberately." He looked gorgeous in his jeans and shirt. Not a hint of red, blue or even plaid. He had obviously made an effort.

Clark was acting the real gentleman, opening the doors for her and helping her into the truck.

"How was your coffee with Chloe?" Clark asked.

"It was nice. Lana joined us."

"Is she ok?" he asked, more out of politeness rather than the need to know.

"She is fine." Lois answered realising she should not have brought up his ex girlfriend.

They pulled up at their parking spot at 7.30pm. "What movie is it?"

"It is a Piranha double bill." He replied.

She almost jumped up and down in her seat with excitement. "Those are classics, well not as good as the Jaws Trilogy but not far off."

He was giving her that look again. Now she had to start acting at the psycho girlfriend.

"Shall we will go and get some drinks and popcorn." He asked as they climbed out the truck.

She suddenly felt his hand take hers and all she could feel was them trembling with nerves. She held his tighter letting him know he should not be worried. He turned to her and smiled. There was that gas again. She really needed to watch what she ate and drank.

They stocked up on supplies and headed to back to the truck. The picture soon started and Lois was captivated whilst the only thing Clark was captivated by was the girl who was cuddled up to his right shoulder. She kept hiding her face in his chest when the scary parts came on.

It was soon the intermission between films. "I thought you loved these movies." Clark smirked. "I think you have seen more of my chest than you have the movie."

"Maybe I just like strong muscular chests." She joked and then wished she hadn't.

Their eyes were fixed on each other, neither of them daring to move or say a word. It seemed like hours before Clark started to inch his face towards hers. She tried to move her head back but something made it move the other way. Both their eyes were soon closed, waiting for the inevitable first touch of their lips, but it never came.

"Want some soda?" There was a bang on the window. A young girl stood there waiting for an answer.

If looks could kills, the girl would now be dead. Clark was not impressed but soon tried to get back to where they were. Lois had been snapped out of whatever spell she was under and pulled away from him, sitting as far from him as she could without falling out of the door.

"Lois!" he looked at her. "Did I overstep the mark?"

"I just was caught off guard. Maybe it would be better to wait unless you are just after one thing of course." She said cuttingly, trying to act like the unstable girlfriend.

Clark was taken aback by that comment. "Lois, do you really believe I am like that?"

"Maybe I should ask Lana." She replied.

Clark was becoming annoyed. "What is up with you? What's with the sudden 180°? Lana and I never did anything like that if you must know and no, it is not high on my list of priorities so I would appreciate if you would give me more credit."

This was breaking her heart. She could not be horrible to Clark so he would run to Chloe. He was not interested in her cousin anyway and all she would achieve would be to drive a wedge between her and Clark.

"I'm sorry Clark. I just don't handle relationships very well and subconsciously I chase men away so I don't have to deal with commitment issues."

He grabbed her hand and smiled. "Commitment issues? Lois, we are on our first date. I am hardly going to propose to you. I thought I would leave that until the third date." He joked.

"I'm sorry. Shall we just watch the rest of the movie?" Lois replied.

When the movie ended they headed off home. "Can we do that again sometime?" Clark asked hopefully.

"Ok, why not? I thought I would have frightened you off with my outburst" Lois replied

"No Lois. You can't get rid of me that easily." He smiled.

"I am going to head to bed if you don't mind." Lois yawned and then without thinking leant over and gently brushed her lips on his. She pulled away before he could react.

"That's for before. Thanks for a great night Clark."

She went to bed but there was no way she could get to sleep as she was trying to work out why she had kissed him. She was obviously starting to believe the act herself.

Next morning she got up after her obligatory Sunday lie-in. "Good afternoon." She said chirpily to Martha who was working on the accounts with Jonathan.

"There must be something going on around here." Jonathan said puzzled. "Lois, it normally takes you an hour before you can function after a sleep in. Funny thing is, Clark is happy today and was whistling his way to the barn. I take it you had fun last night."

"Yes, it was nice." She smiled. "I think I will go and see him. Is he still in the barn?"

"Yeah he is fixing the tractor."

Lois laughed at that comment. If he showed a woman as much attention as that tractor, they would be besotted.

"Hi." She said as she saw his feet poking out from underneath.

He got up, banging his head hard as he got up. His reaction to the hit was oddly delayed.

She walked over to him out of concern. "Oh, that must have hurt." She motioned for him to sit down a hay bale. She ran her fingers through his hair looking for any signs of injury or bleeding but found none.  
"I'll be fine." He whispered, as he looked at her longingly. Due to the different in their height, their faces were almost level with each other. It was Clark this time who initiated the kiss, brushing his lips gently against hers. He could taste the cherry lip balm, making her lips taste sweeter.

Instinctively she deepened the kiss enjoying and taking in every second. It was only after a few minutes that the passion began to cool down, until they finally managed to separate themselves from each other.

It was in that breathtaking moment, whilst gazing into his eyes that she knew...She was falling in love with Clark Kent.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence remained between them, until it was broken by a familiar voice approaching them.

"Clark, Lois...are you in here?" Chloe shouted.

Lois gulped. "Yeah Chloe. We are just here."

"Hi, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Clark replied, amazingly both of them managed to stop blushing.

"We were just talking!" Lois replied.

"Can I have a word with Lois quickly?" Chloe looked at Clark.

Clark blushed. "Guess you want me to leave then." He smiled at Lois.

"So Lois, how is it going? Have you scared him off yet?"

"Not exactly. I think I am too much of a nice person. I have trouble acting weird." Lois offered.

"You need to get a move on if you are you only doing this for a few more days. Just step up your usual fighting and banter up a notch. It should not be too difficult." Chloe suggested.

"I will try."

Chloe left and Lois went to find Clark. "Sorry about that!"

"Clark, could you do me a favour? I got tickets to a monster truck rally tomorrow night but it is out of town but I don't think your parents will let me go alone. Will you come with me?" Lois asked knowing how much Clark hated these rallies.

"Of course I will. Where is it?"

Lois had to backtrack as thought he would refuse point blank and she did not even have tickets. "It is in Wichita."

Luckily there was a rally on there on that night, so all she needed was to get tickets, which luckily Ebay had in abundance.

"I will even go and check with my parents." He smiled, obviously caught up in this dating thing. His parents agreed as long as they left at ten and were back by one so they could get sleep before school.

Lois was all excited at the thought of their trip away and was packed ready to take straight off after they finished school at 3pm. Before they knew it they were on their way on the three hour drive.

"Thanks for this, Clark." She should have been bothered that he wanted to come because whatever she did to put him off her , seemed to make him more keen.

"I might even like it." He conceded.

They were there by 6pm, just in time for the warm up. "I have got great seats right at the front, so we won't miss any of the loud action."

He looked at her when they took their seats. "That is what I like about you, Lois. You do not conform to what everyone else thinks and you are your own person."

"I thought you wouldn't come tonight."

"I must admit there was an added attraction." He kissed her gently.

Clark was cheering as loud as anyone else in the crowd with minutes of the main program starting. "This is great Lois. We will have to make a habit of this." He said enthusiastically.

Lois had always managed to chase other boyfriend off with her love of monster trucks but not Clark. He was amazing and willing to give anything a try to keep her happy.

She clung onto his arm on the walk back to the truck. They were having a heated discussion on the way back about whether the winning driver had cheated, when there were two loud bangs from underneath the truck.

"What the hell was that?" Lois shouted with shock. Clark pulled up on the side of the road, and assessed the damage.

"Lois, we have two flats and only one spare." Clark explained.

"That is not good." She took out her cell. There was no signal. "Looks like we are stuck here until we can flag a car down."

"I guess so." There was no way he could speed them home. "There was a motel just down the road. I noticed it on the way here. We could call someone from there."

Lois's face lit up. "Or even better we could stay the night."

Clark looked at her. "My parents will freak."

"We can ring them from the motel and just say we are staying overnight." Lois said sneakily.  
He knew they had no choice. No driver would pull over in the middle of the night and the cost of a breakdown truck would be exorbitant at night.

They walked the ten minutes to the motel. Clark rang his parents whilst Lois booked the rooms.

"How did they take it?" Lois asked.

"Dad started shouting about the importance of school so I told him my money was running out. Anyway what number rooms do we have?"

"Rooms...my card is maxed out so I can only afford one room." She lied.

"Oh well, I will take the sofa."

"Like hell you will." She threw caution to the wind and attached her lips to his whilst pushing him in the bedroom door.

Clark and Lois woke up next morning early. "Hi Lo, sleep well."

She smiled. "Well since we only have had two hours sleep I am not too bad."

"We'd better get up and call the repair company. We could make it back to Smallville for some of school."

"I have an even better idea...why don't we play hooky and spend another few hours in bed." Lois winked at him.

"I would love to, but I don't have any energy left after last night." He joked.

She kissed him. "It was fantastic..."

"Yeah it was, but we are going to have to cool things back in Smallville. Firstly I don't think your parents will be happy we have got so serious and I think it would be better if it was our secret for a while."

"You are worried about what Chloe thinks, aren't you?"

Lois panicked at that comment. "What does that mean?" she asked defensively worried that Clark had found out about the act. Not that it was an act anymore, her feelings for him were more real than anything.

"I only meant that it might be awkward that she has feelings for me." Clark replied puzzled by her edginess.

The truck was fixed within an hour so they headed back home to face the music.  
"What were you thinking?" Jonathan demanded to know from Lois and Clark, as he had them lined up regimentally in the kitchen waiting for answers.

"Dad, I did not exactly puncture the tires. We ran over some spikes." Clark answered back.

"It wasn't Clark's fault. We had no choice but to stay in the motel." Lois interrupted.

"Lois, if you don't mind, could I talk to Clark alone."

Lois went out to help Martha with something in the paddock.

"Dad, what did you want me to do? Run home with Lois. It might have given away my powers to her. You don't want her to find out, do you?" Clark explained.

His dad was angry. "What is it with this sudden cocky attitude?"

"I don't mean to have an attitude. I am just tired." As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't.

Jonathan looked at him suspiciously. "Please tell me you did not do anything stupid."

The lack of reply answered his question. "Right, you and Lois are not to see each other anymore. You could hurt her if you get carried away."

"I didn't hurt her though." Clark replied.

"My god, you risked it, didn't you? You and Lois are not to be alone under this roof without the supervision of me or your mother. What happens if she were to get pregnant with a half kryptonian baby." Jonathan continued.

The look of panic on Clark's face said it all.

"Please tell me you took precautions." His dad demanded to know.

"I don't know if we did." Clark replied, hoping Lois had. He had been so caught up in the moment that he had not given it a second thought.

"I guess I will have to ask Lois." His dad said as he headed towards the door.

Clark sped to block his dad. "No, you won't. I am sorry I have disappointed you but I am almost 18 years old. I need to be able to make my own choices and mistakes. I love Lois and whatever happens between us is none of your business."

Clark did not wait for his dad's next argument. He just walked out of the house and told Lois they were leaving.

Lois climbed in the truck with a puzzled look. "What happened? I guess your dad did not handle it well."

"That's an understatement. I got the 'I hope you took precautions' lecture."

"How did he find out?"

"Sixth sense, all parents have it when it comes to their kids." Clark smiled. "Anyway it is a bit late to ask but did we take precautions last night?"

She laughed. "I am on the pill so don't worry. I am not totally irresponsible, just a bit reckless at times."

"Let's go to the Talon for lunch. Chloe just texted to say we have free periods all afternoon due to a teacher's meeting." Clark smiled.

Chloe approached them in the Talon

"Lois, Clark I was wondering if you wanted to come down to Crater Lake this afternoon. There is a gang of us heading there." Chloe explained.

"Yeah." Both of them replied in unison.

"I'd better go and get ready for the lake. It is difficult to work out which bikini to take."

Clark gave her that look he always did when the topic and Lois and clothes came up. "Don't stress yourself too much." He laughed.

She glared at him. "It is ok for you Smallville. You only have one pair of trunks to choose from?"

"Two pairs actually but since one is in the laundry I think it should be easy to make the decision." He laughed.

Chloe smiled. "I will meet you there at 2pm."

"Ok cuz. See you there."

Chloe left leaving Clark with an evil glint in his eye. "Maybe I should come up to my bedroom when we get back and you could show me your bikinis. I could help you chose."

"I would take you up on your offer but your parents will be downstairs and I don't think they will fall for it. They are not happy with us as it is." She kissed him on the cheek, and walked off before he had a chance to prolong the exchange.

Clark did not see Lois again until she was ready to go to the lake. He was excited to see what bikini she had chosen but he knew they could not make their relationship obvious as no-one knew about it yet.

Chloe was already there when they arrived, so was Jason and some others from school. He had often wondered why a sports coach hung round with school kids quite so often, in particular Lana. But his question was soon answered when he saw Lana and Jason kissing each other around the back of the Talon the previous week.

He had not told anyone and would not. He liked Jason and he knew that his job would be in jeopardy if the scandal was made common knowledge. He always thought he would be unable to deal with Lana having a new relationship. It had hurt him but not nearly as badly as he thought. In some ways it made him accept the end of the Lana era as he was not able to jump back into a relationship with her.

They made a space on the sand next to Chloe. It was a warm day so Lois pulled off her top and asked Clark to apply some cream for her. He agreed but acted reluctant.

"Lois, can Chloe not do it for you?"

"Worried you might be allergic to the suncream, Smallville?" She sneered back at him.

When no one was looking she sat up and whispered seductively in his ear. "If we were alone and I asked you to do this I bet you would not refuse."

He looked at her and then down at her lips. "You had better believe it." He wanted to kiss her so much but was unable to do so.

"Clark, could you give Jason a hand to get the boat sorted." Chloe asked.

"Ok..." he got up and went over to him

"You need a hand." Clark asked.

"Yeah thanks. I was just going to take it out and see if it has a leak. Do you want to come out?"

"Yep...no problem." Clark climbed in the boat.

"Where's Lana?" He asked Jason without thinking.

Jason looked at him in confusion. "Why would I know? Is there something you want to say?"

"I say you and Lana together behind the Talon last week."

Jason was about to protest their innocence but Clark held his hand up to stop him. "Look Jason, it has nothing to do with me. I swear I will never tell anyone about you and Lana. I am glad she has found someone who makes her happy. I never could."

"What has happened to the jealous guy I expected to encounter when news broke out?"

"I have fallen in love with someone else – Lois!"

"You are a brave man." Jason laughed. "Shall we keep all this to ourselves?"

"My thoughts exactly! Now let's get this leak sorted." Clark replied.

Chloe went to sit next to a sunbathing Lois. "What's going on? Why aren't you two arguing?"

"We have been."

Chloe was getting impatient. "I thought I would speed things along. Steve Cooper the Jock is single now and he has a soft spot for you. A bit of flirting with him should go a long way to annoying Clark."  
Lois was livid. She got up and looked Chloe direct in the eyes. "Chloe, it is one thing to stab Clark in the heart with a knife but asking me to twist it at the same time is beyond belief. Our arrangement is over."

"Lois, you promised." Chloe replied in shock.

"You say you love him. Well you have a funny way of showing it, if you are willing to hurt him to get what you want." Lois stormed off in disgust.

Both of them were too tied up in their argument to notice a pair of ears listening nearby...

Jason and Clark found the leak, in fact all six of them and headed off back to shore.

"I wonder where Lois and Chloe are?" Clark said out aloud.

"Probably in the ladies room. You know how they like to go in two's."

Chloe followed Lois into the shower block. "Lois, let me talk. I need to explain."

Clark wandered over to the truck to see if Lois had gone back for something but there was no sign. Suddenly he felt a hand on the back of his shoulder and he turned around finding himself standing in a shower cubicle with the door closed. Alicia Baker was standing next to him with her finger across his lips to signal for him to stay quiet.

He was about to ask what was going on when he heard some sobs and then a familiar voice – Chloe.

"Lois, let me talk. I need to explain." Chloe begged her.

Lois was crying. "I don't want to hear it."

"I should not have asked you to lead Clark on. Lois, I am so sorry."

"How do you think Clark would take it if he found out that I was dating him as a favour to you? I cannot be horrible to him. He does not deserve it. You should just accept that he does not love you and never will." Lois snapped.

Lois ran out in tears. "If you see Clark, tell him I am sorry but I need to go home." She grabbed the truck keys and drove home.

Alicia teleported Clark back out to a clearing a mile down the road. "Sorry Clark but you needed to know. I overheard them talking on the beach." She tried to place a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Don't!" Clark snapped as he ran off at super speed. He needed to get away from everything for a while.

Martha was in the kitchen when she heard the door open and Lois run up stairs to her bedroom. She went up to see what had happened. She knocked on the door.

"Lois, are you ok?" she asked.

"No..." Lois yelled back. "I don't want to talk about it. You'll end up hating me."

"I'll be downstairs if you change your mind and Lois, whatever has happened, I would never hate you."

Those words made Lois cry more. How could she allow herself to be drawn into this? She had hurt Clark, the one man who had made her feel more special than anyone had before. She hated herself and she knew she would have to tell Clark the truth even though it would destroy any chance of them being together.

An hour later, Lois was still locked in the bedroom when Clark stormed through the door. Martha could tell by the look on his face that some major had happened. He had obviously been crying. Lois heard him come in and decided to head out.

"Where's Lois?" he asked impatiently.

"She is upstairs." Martha said. "Clark, she is upset."

"I wonder why. I'm going to stay with Pete until she has moved out. I don't want to lay eyes on her ever again." He snapped as went back out of the door...


	3. Chapter 3

Martha was still reeling from the shock of Clark leaving when Jonathan walked in the door.

"Where is Clark going?" Jonathan asked.

Martha looked at him, pointed upstairs and mouthed that Lois could overhear them so to be careful what they said.

"He has gone to stay with Pete. Something has happened between him and Lois. She is upstairs in tears but would not say what about?"

"He said he won't come back until Lois has moved out." Martha continued.

"I'll go and pack my things." Lois appeared, her eyes red and puffy from all the tears.

Jonathan looked at her. "No you won't Lois. This is as much your home as Clark's. Whatever has gone on, we can sort it out. He will come back in a few days when he has cooled down. Do you want to talk about it?"

She sat down. "I don't know why Clark is upset unless he overheard the argument between Chloe and me."

"So you did not have a fight with Clark?" Martha tried to clarify events.

"No, I had a major bust-up with Chloe."

"Why did you say I would hate you?" Martha asked in a caring way.

"Ok, I will tell you everything." Lois put her head down and took a deep breath. "A few years back Chloe took the wrap for me to stop my father telling me off for underage drinking and I owed her a favour. Last week she asked me if I would ask Clark out so I could act like a nightmare girlfriend. Chloe hoped that it would push Clark to dump me and ask her out instead. She is so hung up on him, but the plan went wrong because...I fell in with love with him."

Martha could see Lois was starting to tear up again so took hold of her hand to show her support. "We know you would not hurt Clark deliberately and although things did not work out the way it was hoped, things are not so bad."

"Jonathan and I were just saying an hour ago how happy Clark is when he is with you and although you are young to have a serious relationship, we have talked about it and are happy for you to continue seeing each other."

"But there will be ground rules." Jonathan added.

Lois looked at him. "It doesn't matter anyway. I have hurt him so much and he won't come home until I have left."

"Honey, Clark gets a little hot-headed at times. Give him a few days to calm down and come back and then tell him what you have told us." Martha explained.

Lois managed a smile, but deep down all she wanted to do was talk to Clark. She headed over to the barn after talking with Jonathan and Martha. She felt at home in his loft and often hung out over there usually with Clark.

She lay down the sofa and dozed off to sleep. A while later, she awoke to the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Clark..." she asked hopefully as she sat up quickly. It took a few minutes to focus on the petite blond girl in front of her.

"Alicia? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Alicia smiled at her. "I am sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you."

Lois looked at her. "What could you possibly have to say that would interest me? Please leave!" Lois got up and walked past her, heading towards the stairs.

"It's about Clark!" she said, making Lois stop dead in her tracks.

"What about him?" Lois did not turn around and tried not to sound too interested.

"I heard he has skipped town."

"News travels fast." Lois replied.

"I am partly to blame for him leaving." Alicia explained.

Lois turned around. "What did you do to him?" She demanded to know.

Alicia stayed calm. "Lois, you need to take some of the blame. I heard you and Chloe talking about setting up Clark so I teleported him into the shower block so he could find out the truth."

Lois sat down despondently. "I thought he had found out, but I just wish he knew the truth."  
Alicia sat down next to her. "Lois, I am not here to judge. As you know I have made some mammoth mistakes in my life. I heard the way you reacted and I just knew you had fallen for him hard. Been there, done that!"

"So why have you come here? To rub salt in my wounds." Lois asked.

"No because I know you and Clark are making mistake if you don't give it another try. I have never seen such devastation on a person's face as Clark did when he found out. His feelings for you run deep."

"So why did you come back? For Clark?"

"Actually I am only in town for a few days, before I go to Gotham City. I have a place at a boarding school there, set up by Bruce Wayne. Apparently he funds places for people with special abilities who have gone off the rails and apparently I fit the bill. I came back to make peace with Clark."

Lois was shocked when she heard this as was Martha who had just entered the barn to see if Lois was okay. When she heard voices she held back from disturbing them but could not help but listen in.

"I am happy for you. So what do you think I should do?" Lois felt odd asking Alicia for advice.

"Go and find him. He needs you. Clark is going to be a colossal force for good in this world and he needs someone like you to keep in touch with human side." Alicia announced, not caring if Lois was going to discover Clark's secret.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"It is not my place to say anymore but Clark is an amazing person. Tell him I will contact him in a few months when I get settled."

Martha thought about intervening but decided not to. She left Lois and Alicia to talk.

"I am going to see Clark now. Any chance of a lift to Wichita?" She suggested to Alicia.

"I would, but part of my deal is that I cannot teleport out of a half mile radius."

Lois smiled. "Don't worry I have a car. I will probably beat Clark up there although I am not sure how he got there. There are no trains or buses going anywhere near Wichita this week due to a strike."

Alicia did not answer, just smiled knowingly, leaving Lois even more puzzled...

Clark was down to Wichita and standing on Pete's doorstep in minutes. He had kept in touch with his oldest friend since he left Smallville last year and he knew he was home alone this week as his mom was out of town for her work, and all his siblings were away at University.

"Hi Clark. You are the last person I expected to see." Pete noticed the sad look on his friend's face.

"Pete, can I crash here for a few days? I needed to get away from home for a few days." Clark explained.

"Yes of course you can. The company will be great." Pete said, deciding not to push Clark for information until he was settled in.

Clark sat down and Pete got them a drink. "So Clark What's up?"

"It is complicated."

"It's not your Kryptonian father putting demands on you again, is it?" Pete asked.

"No, I think that would be easier to deal with. I have fallen in love, Pete and now have found out she doesn't love me."

"I am sure Lana does love you." Pete didn't mean to sigh but could not help himself. He had spent years on board the Lana and Clark love train.

"It is not Lana."

"Who is it?" he asked surprised that Clark could actually fall for someone else.

"It is Lois." Clark smiled.

"Not that chick that you cannot stand the sight of."

"Yeah...I have fallen for her and I thought she loved me but then I found out it was all an act to make me fall for Chloe."

Clark explained what he had overheard. "She is one hell of an actress. She was very convincing." He said thinking of the events of the previous night.

Pete clicked immediately. "You're serious about her aren't you."  
"She has definitely got under my skin, and now I just want her back but I know she does not want me."  
"Why don't you talk to her? She may have feelings for you. And when you do, could you find out what your secret is because all the chicks fall for you."

Clark smiled. "I think it must be the plaid and tractor."

"Chloe was never 100% committed to me because she could not let go of her feelings for you. I think Lois is not the only one you need to be talking to."

"I will talk to Lois in a few days but could I still hang here for a while."

"No problem bro." Pete smiled. "Let's shoot some hoops." He said as he grabbed a basketball.

Meanwhile back in Smallville, Alicia had left. Lois headed back into the house and decided to wait until the morning to drive to Wichita. It still puzzled her how Clark could manage to get there. The Monster Truck rally was only half full the other night due to the crippling transport strikes affecting the city.

"Martha, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Lois asked.  
"Of course..." Martha smiled supportively.

"I am going to see Clark tomorrow to see if I can salvage any part of our relationship. Please don't try and stop me." Lois begged.

"I won't honey. I know it is what you need to do. One word of advice - Give as good as you get with Clark. He is a big boy, he can take it."

"I will. Thanks for your support. It means a lot." She hugged Martha.

"I am going to bed now, so I will be up before you leave."

"Can I just ask you one question – how did Clark get to Wichita?"

"That's simple honey. He ran there." Martha smiled knowingly like Alicia had and went upstairs. Lois was starting to wonder if she had been transported into the Twilight Zone or something. That was such an odd joke for Martha to make in the circumstances.

Lois set off at 6am to beat the traffic. She made it there in record time, but did not do very well keeping within the speed limit resulting in a speeding ticket.

Luckily she knew where Pete lived as Clark had pointed it out on the drive the other night. She pulled up the street where he lived. She parked around the block and walked towards the house. A man approaching her looked very familiar, as he got closer she recognised him as Pete. She had seen photos of him.

She smiled at him. "Pete Ross?"

"Yes, who is asking?" he smiled back.

"I'm Lois Lane. I was wondering if Clark was at your house. I need to talk to him."

"Oh so you are the infamous Lois Lane. I have heard about you all night. I have to head off to school so you can have the house to yourselves for the day. Be careful with him, he is fragile." Pete replied.

Lois continued to the house, feeling a stab of guilt from Pete's comment about Clark's emotional state. She hoped he would give her a chance to explain, if he did not, she did not know what she would do.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. The door opened.

"Hi Clark. I've missed you." She said, wanting to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless.

"Have you? Are you sure about that?" He answered defensively. "Maybe you should check with Chloe about whether you should be saying that."

Lois looked upset. "Look, this is not going to work. I will leave."

Clark quickly backtracked. "Lo, I am sorry for that comment. Come in, we need to talk."

"You don't seem surprised I am here." She said.

Clark dared not tell her that he had already been to Smallville to see her that morning, but came back when his mom told him Lois was on her way to Pete's to see him. He did not even give him mom a chance to explain anything before he sped back to Wichita...

"Do you want a coffee?" Clark asked as she followed him through to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Ok, if you are having one." She replied nervously.

"I am sorry." Lois started the discussion. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Things just spiralled out of control and I did not know how to stop them."

"By out of control, you mean that you should not have slept with me." Clark offered.

"God Clark, you really know how to go for the jugular, don't you?" Lois looked at him.

Clark shook his head. "I am sorry Lois but I am not going to side step the issue here. You and Chloe concocted this plan. I don't appreciate being used as a pawn in your games. You hurt me."

Lois teared up. "Don't you think I know that? I would do anything to turn back time, but I can't. All I can do is to try and move forward. Just hear me out."

"Ok, I am listening." Clark offered.

"Let me go back to the beginning. I owed Chloe big time from way back and when she asked me to help get you and her together, I should have refused. But she is so crazy about you and I wondered what the harm would be. In fact I was convinced you would refuse when I asked you out anyway."

"But I told you I wasn't interested in Chloe so why continue with the charade."

Lois looked guilty. "I was intrigued by the fact I enjoyed spending time with you and I did not want it to end. When you kissed me at the drive-in, I started to fall for you...major time and those feelings have just got deeper." She opened up completely.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why so you could run away like you have now. I could not bear to lose you even though I know I have now." Lois admitted.

"Lois, you have to understand, I have spent the last five years of my life pining for some fairytale that never came true. It has taken the past few weeks to realise that Lana and I have no future together. I have never been able to open up to someone as much as I have you and since our night together I have not been able to get you out of my head."

"Clark, I am not Lana."

"I know that and I don't our relationship to go the same way as Lana and me."

"What relationship?" Lois asked hopefully.

"The one I hope we can have, if that's what you want." Clark replied.

"Of course, is that what you want?"

"Lo, I want it more than anything but only if we are open and honest with each other. If one of us has a problem, we need to discuss it before it starts causing cracks to appear."

"Agreed." She smiled. "Are you going to get the ball rolling with this open and honest policy?"

"Shoot!" Clark said waiting for her question.

"How did you get here?" Lois asked.

Clark took a deep breath. "I ran."

Lois gave a nervous laugh. "Is that the standard Kent joke? Why does something in your expression tell me you are not joking?"

"Because it's the truth." Clark said, maintaining eye contact with her.

"Yeah right, Smallville. Next you'll be telling me that you are from outer space." She replied.

"I am..." he smiled.

She looked disappointed. "Can we get serious Clark?"

"Lois, I am deadly serious." He walked over, scooped her up in his arms. "Close your eyes!"

She did as he said and suddenly felt some movement.

"You can open your eyes now."

"This better be good." Lois exclaimed. She opened her eyes to see they were back in the familiar surroundings of Clark's loft.

"Oh...my...god. Are you really an alien?" her eyes were almost popping out of her head, but not with horror. She was excited by this revelation.

"I'm from a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed just after I was born, and I was sent to Earth by my real parents. The Kent's found me and raised me. I am the sole survivor."

She placed her hand tenderly on his cheek. "It must have been so hard for you."  
"Yeah it has been but I have had my parents. They have done everything for me, and now there is you in my life." He kissed her.

The passion in the kiss gave her a head rush. She reciprocated, but then broke away after a few seconds. "If we don't stop now, we know where this is leading."

"I have scanned the house, my folks are out." He smiled waiting for the go-ahead. She nodded and seconds later they were in his room.

After a while, Clark heard his parents coming in the door, so he zoomed them back to Pete's house. When they arrived, Lois was still half undressed.

"It could take a while to get used to this." Lois laughed.

"Do you want to go out for some lunch? My treat."

"Where to? Can we please stay local? I am dizzy from all the running about." She asked.

They were soon sitting in a small cafe in the city centre. "Do you want to stay at Pete's tonight? Then I need to head back to Smallville and deal with Alicia. No doubt she is back to cause trouble."

"Clark, she was the one who told me how upset you were and that I should come and find you. She has left for Gotham City for some sort of school for gifted people. I think she will turn her life around. Anyway I was hoping we would have time to take a detour on route. There is something I need to do." Lois explained.

"Tell me what you have planned?" Clark asked.

Lois told him...


	4. Chapter 4

Martha and Jonathan were sitting chatting when there was a knock at the door. Martha went to answer.

"Hi, Mrs Kent. Is Lois in?" Chloe asked nervously, shifting on the spot.

"She isn't. She has gone away for a few days."

"Oh god, I have chased her out of town, haven't I?" Chloe turned to leave, upset by the mess she had caused.

"Why don't you come in?" Martha said, shooting Jonathan a familiar look.

He got up. "I am just going to fix that fence."

Chloe sat down. "I take it you know what has happened."

"Yeah Lois told us." Martha explained. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I just love your son so much and I was desperate for him to notice me." Chloe replied honestly. "Things did not go as planned."

"Chloe, he does notice you - everyday. You are his best friend. He values your friendship more than anything and that will never change, but I don't think his feelings run as deeply for you as you were hoping."

"Is this to do with his powers because it does not matter to me?" Chloe asked desperately.

Martha sat back shocked. "How did you find out?"

"He didn't tell me if that is what you are thinking. In fact he does not know I have found out. I have seen him use his powers on several occasions. His meteor powers do not change anything."

"Chloe, it is not his powers which stop him from being with you. He is in love with someone else." Martha explained.

"Oh, you mean Lana."

"No honey, I mean...Lois."

Chloe shook her head. "But that was all an act."

"Maybe it was at first but they have fallen in love with each other. Lois has driven up to Wichita to see Clark and try and win him back."

Chloe could not believe what she was hearing. "But...but they hate each other."

"I don't think they ever have hated each other. I think they both have had so barriers up, stopping them admitting their feelings for each other. Now the barriers are down, everything has come out in the open."

"So I played matchmaker. I have to admit I did not see that one coming. I need to go now." Chloe got up and left suddenly.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Martha asked worriedly.

"I just need to process this." Chloe replied. "I will be fine."

Back in Wichita, Lois, Pete and Clark were tucking into a takeaway.

"So how did you find out about Clark?" Lois asked Pete.

"I found his spaceship and I was threatening to steal it. So he told me I couldn't take because he owned it."

Clark joined in. "Yeah, you thought I was trying to steal your glory by saying I had found it. Your face was a classic when you realised I had landed in it."

"Well, it was a bit of a shock. I thought Chloe would be the next to know. Lois has jumped the queue."

Clark smiled. "She already knows. She has seen me use my powers, but I am waiting for her to fess up before I tell her everything."

"Shows how much you can trust her." Lois replied. "At least I will have someone to talk to when I get back from Smallville. Mind you that is if she will ever talk to me again."

"Lois, it is not your fault that I don't love her. I have not chosen you over her. Even if there was no you and me, I would still not be going out with her. We will always be close but not in that way." Clark explained.

Eventually Clark and Lois headed to bed, and they left early the following morning. Clark decided they could not miss much more school or his parents would freak, but they had a brief detour to make.

"I can't believe you have to drive." Pete said to them as they were about to leave.

"Does it not kill you to travel so slowly?" Lois added.

"No, I find it very relaxing and my company on the trip back is not so bad." Clark smiled, only to be met with a punch on his right arm. "Pete, make sure you come and visit soon."

"I will. Good luck with breaking the news to Chloe."

The drive back only took two hours. "So Lois, are you ready to do this? Do you know what you are going to say?"

"I have a general plan." She smiled. "Trust me, this should work."

They went into the building and headed towards the burly looking security guard on reception. Lois smiled at him, only to be greeted with a serious non emotional face.

"We are here to see Jimmy." Lois smiled

"Jimmy who?" The man replied in as few syllables as possible.

"I don't know his second name. He works as a photographer."

"Which department?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Please leave and come back when you remember who you want to see."

Clark was just about to tell Lois to give up when he noticed a photo on the wall behind the desk.

"Can we see Mr White?" he asked.

"Which Mr White?" The man asked.

"Perry White, the Editor in Chief." Clark offered.

"I am not going to fall for that one." The man gave out a chuckle. "Do I look stupid?"

Clark put his hand out to stop Lois answering that question. "Could you ring up to him and tell him Clark Kent is here to see him. Tell him I was in town and I called in to see him."

The man looked at suspiciously but decided to go along with it. "Mr White, there is a Mr Clark Kent at reception who would like to see you."

Clark hoped that Perry would remember him from his visit to Smallville last year despite the haze of alcohol.

The man put the phone down. "You can both go up. Go in the elevator and hit floor 23."

Lois looked at Clark in disbelief. "How the hell did you swing that one?"

"Contacts!" Clark smiled back.

There was a smartly dressed secretary sitting outside the office. She got up. "Mr Kent, is it? Can I get either of you a cup of coffee." She showed them into the office.

Perry hung up the phone and got up, walking over to Clark and hugging him. "Clark, I was wondering if you would ever pop by."

Clark stood back. "Perry, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Lois Lane."

Lois smiled and shook his hand. "Hello, Mr White." She loved hearing Clark calling her his girlfriend.

"Perry, please." He hugged her too.

"So how did you land this gig?" Clark asked.

Perry laughed at him. "Are you surprised because less than a year ago, I was in Smallville, smashed out of my head and hallucinating? I even thought you had thrown a tractor a mile through the air."

Lois laughed along and gave Clark a look.

"Anyhow I have been sober since I left that day and I managed to use my contacts to land this jobs. Prior to the battle with my demons I was quite an accomplished reporter. So Clark, when do you want to start?" Perry asked.

"I don't want a job. In fact I am still at school. I came by to see someone but the security guard would not let us in."

"So you used my name to get your way into the building." Perry laughed. "So who do you want to see?"

"Jimmy, he is a photographer. We don't know his second name." Clark explained.

"It will be Jimmy Olsen. He works in the basement."

"Are you sure you don't want a job? We are always on the look-out for young talented journalists."

"Maybe one day but not at the moment, although I do know someone who may be interested. Remember Chloe Sullivan from the high school newspaper."

"Oh, is she the blond one?"

"Yeah that's her." Clark smiled.

"Okay, here is my card. Tell her I can see her on Friday night at 6pm if she wants to come by." Perry gave Clark the card.

"That's great. Why don't you pop by the farm sometime? I am sure mom and dad would be pleased to see you again."

"I will...next time I get a weekend off." Perry smiled.

"Jimmy may be in if you want to pop down."

Lois looked at Clark. "Actually I think we will give it a miss. I don't think it is important anymore."

Clark realised that they were better off letting Chloe make her own mind up.

Clark and Lois managed to make it to school that afternoon, although Chloe was nowhere to be seen. His mom had told them that she had left in a rush.

Clark had an idea where Chloe would be, so he headed off to the Talon. Lois remained behind at school to catch up on some work, realising it would be better to let Clark have some time alone to discuss things with her cousin.

He found her on some of the seats hidden away in the corner of the cafe.

"Hi Chloe."

Chloe looked up at him. "Clark, I did not expect to see you here."

"I needed to talk to you. I hear you were upset yesterday and I think it is only fair to set things straight. I value your friendship." He took a seat next to her.

"I am sorry for setting you up with Lois."

"Chloe, it is the best thing that could have happened, otherwise it could have been years before we got around to getting together. I know this will upset you as you hoped that we could get together."

"Don't worry Clark. Your mom let me down gently yesterday so there is no need to explain yourself."

"I do need to explain myself. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I do not have those types of feelings for you. I am sorry."

"Why apologise? It is not your fault. I just need some time to get used to the idea." Chloe explained. "Meanwhile I think it is time I told you that I know you have meteor powers."

"I don't have meteor powers." Clark smiled.

"Yes, you do. I have seen you speed in and out of buildings rescuing people."

"Chloe, I don't have meteor powers. I do have superpowers and I know you have seen me use them. That is another long story and before I tell you, there is something I want to give you."

"What?" Chloe asked interested.

"As you will probably know, Perry White has just taken over at the Planet."

"I know, I am going to write to him and ask him if he has any openings on the intern program."

"He does Chloe and if you are interested he will see you on Friday night at 6pm. Here is his card."

Chloe leant over and hugged him. "That's fantastic. Thank you so much. Now tell me where you get your powers from?"

"Have you ever seen Close Encounters of the Third Kind?" Clark started. They spent the next two hours discussing everything from his origins to the future for their relationship.

Lois joined them later that evening expecting to meet a disappointed and angry cousin but she was confronted by was an excited Chloe.

"Just think we can gossip now that we are both in the loop, if you know what I mean." Lois gave her cousin an over exaggerated wink.

Clark sat back and looked at the two women in full gossip flow and wondered what he had gotten himself into...

THE END


End file.
